Randy Martin
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = The Secrets of Isis | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Larkspur, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Lucky" | final appearance = | actor = John Doran }} Randy Martin is a fictional child and a minor character featured on the children's action series The Secrets of Isis. Played by actor John Doran, he appeared in the sixth episode of season one, "Lucky". Biography Randy Martin was a young boy from California who owned a pet dog named Lucky. He walked by the local high school and ran into school teacher Rick Mason. The two talked for a bit, and then Randy came upon Andrea Thomas. He told her about how he wanted to be a veterinarian. Randy and Lucky later went to the beach with some friends. Andrea Thomas and Cindy Lee showed up as well, as did some older students from Central High School. One of the older kids threw Lucky's ball across the beach, and it rolled into the water. Randy went chasing after Lucky, who went into the ocean in pursuit of the ball. Both of them were caught in the undertow. Andrea Thomas turned into Isis and swam out to retrieve them. She got Randy first and brought him back ashore. Then she went out for Lucky. They were concerned that Lucky might have been in bad shape, so Isis rushed him to Doctor Rogers' office. As it turned out, the dog died. Andrea was burdened with telling Randy the grim news. Devastated, Randy walked off alone. An older kid tried to warn him about going out across the bridge of a nearby dam because they were testing the water pressure. Randy told him to mind his own business and continued on towards the dam. As he crossed the bridge, he dropped Lucky's leash and it fell to the ground below. He tried to retrieve it, but fell and injured his leg. He began crying out for help. Andrea Thomas learned that Randy has been gone for a while and changed to Isis to search for him. She flew across the sky and spied the injured boy at the bottom of the dam. She used a tree branch to pry up the rock that was pinning him to the ground. She tried to get him back to the safety zone, but Randy turned back to retrieve the leash. The pressure gates of the dam opened up, releasing high volumes of water. Isis used her powers to halt the flow of the water. This bough Randy enough time to get to safety. She then let the water continue its flow. Walking back, she helped Randy to learn a hard lesson about the nature of life and death. Cindy Lee later bought him a new puppy dog to help make him feel better. Notes & Trivia * Appearances # Isis: Lucky See also External links * * * * * The Secrets of Isis at Wikipedia * * * Category:Johnny Doran/Characters Category:Characters with biographies Category:Children